Distanásia
by chubners
Summary: Komaeda podia ser o lixo não reciclável do mundo, mas se não fosse pelo azar de sua sorte de cair em desespero, jamais saberia que deus é mulher. / junkomaeda, one-shot


Naquele horário da tarde não era comum se ver alunos do curso principal pelos corredores da academia, o sol se deixava ir e seus últimos raios iluminavam o céu, e era esse o horário do dia favorito de Komaeda. As classes da Academia Kibougamine tinham por padrão o assoalho de madeira escuro e as carteiras num tom parecido, as claras cortinas faziam do ambiente mais denso, vez ou outra sendo carregadas pela brisa que entrava da janela aberta clareando o espaço com o sol poente alaranjado. E sentado na primeira mesa da quinta fileira de carteiras da classe da turma 78°, o Super Colegial Nível Sortudo balançava um dos pés, inquieto, observando o quão semelhante suas salas eram. Quem quer que o olhasse diria estar ansioso, mas ele prontamente negaria. Não era a primeira vez que a veria, tampouco seria a última. Não tinha por que sentir-se apreensivo diante dela, logo ela, quem sempre era tão doce e piedosa com ele, um infeliz que contava com a sorte para chamar de talento. Nagito ainda tinha a honra de ser sempre um entretenimento a ela.

Do lado exterior da classe, o som de passos em salto alto surgiu do corredor, emergindo gradativamente. Ele pode sentir um arrepio percorrer a espinha, engoliu em seco e puxou a gola da camisa. Os passos tornaram-se mais altos pela extensão cursada, até poder se ver uma sombra pelo rodapé da porta.

— Nagito-senpai~ — cantarolou ao abrir a porta, enfatizando cada sílaba.

Nagito notou o bom humor da garota pelo tom de voz, em outros dias ela apareceria chutando a porta e humilhando-o sem mais cerimônias. A cada dia era possível apreciar uma nova personalidade de Junko Enoshima, conhecer sua oponente para derrotá-la se tornou um objetivo inalcançável. O que havia começado com um plano de noção do lado inimigo foi contornado pela sua caída ao desespero. Embora, Komaeda fosse diferente dos outros súditos descartáveis de Junko, sua fé na esperança aproximava-se de algo admirável, sendo quase um nível desesperador. O fato de ele ainda ter seus desejos e pensamentos próprios mesmo após a lavagem cerebral também certamente chamava-lhe a atenção.

Entre eles havia uma pequena extensão de espaço, pelo qual a loira desfilou depois de virar-se e trancar a porta. Nagito podia ser o lixo não reciclável do mundo, mas se não fosse pelo azar de sua sorte de cair em desespero, jamais saberia que deus é mulher. Era fato que qualquer ídolo religioso se tornaria maculado perto da santidade de Enoshima. Em um único movimento, o Super Colegial Nível Sortudo colocou-se de joelhos, submissão a qual não tinha a divindade nenhuma senão ela mesma.

Pelo deslocamento do quadril, as pregas da saia sutilmente se moviam, e o cardigã era fechado até o começo do relevo dos seios. Ela vestia o usual, mas seria impossível não reparar sempre nos detalhes. Sua parte favorita nela eram suas pernas, ele tinha a oportunidade de admirá-las sempre que Junko pisava nele, estar ao chão com aquela visão era o que lhe fazia feliz. Komaeda gostava do como eram longas, as coxas torneadas, eram a perfeição esculpida. Ela passou por ele ignorando o gesto de reverência, sentando-se na carteira em sua frente. Cruzou as pernas deixando que a saia deslizasse pela coxa, contando com ele estar abaixo de si para apreciar a visão.

Komaeda descolou os lábios a fim de se pronunciar, mas ela o impediu colocando a ponta da bota levemente sobre sua boca. Ele segurou-a com as mãos e beijou o couro. Junko riu em deleite, mesmo que a sorte pudesse um dia destruir seus planos por imprevisão, ela gostava do como sempre era surpreendida, seu super talento analítico não podia se entediar de Nagito Komaeda. Puxou o pé das mãos dele, descruzando as pernas para inclinar-se em sua direção e alcançar seu rosto em um beijo molhado. Komaeda ainda prostrado corou, retribuiu sentindo os olhos girarem em desespero. Junko agarrou-o pela jaqueta recompondo ele de pé, sem interromper o beijo. Ela chutou a mesa do lado direito para dar-lhe espaço, e ele colocou-se entre ela e a mesa jogada. Sentindo-a circular sua cintura com as pernas, ele parou. Ainda ligados por um fio de saliva, Komaeda achava palavras para se explicar. A respiração pesada dela batia contra seu rosto lhe embriagando, aqueles olhos pareciam enxergar através de seu cérebro. Ele não conseguia absorver-se dela.

— E-Enoshima-san, eu — não podia encará-la, pausou pensando em como prosseguir. — não sei se posso continuar.

— Você é tão fofo! — ela deu-lhe um selinho demorado. — Mas a piedade e o desespero não coexistem. — empurrou-o com um chute no peito que o fez cambalear até a cadeira sem mesa atrás de si, caindo sentado nela.

Nagito sentiu a região do tórax doer com o salto fincado instantes atrás. Levantou o olhar pronto para se queixar, mas outra vez perdeu a fala. A cortina se moveu atrás de si, passando por seu cabelo e deixando que o ambiente se clareasse um pouco mais. Os raios de luz direcionaram-se a Enoshima, e ela parecia estrategicamente posicionada para aquele momento. Ou talvez fosse apenas sorte vê-la assim. O tempo parou, e desde a poeira que se tornara aparente com a luz solar até Junko desfazendo a gravata com os primeiros botões do cardigã soltos, aquilo lhe pareceu mágico. Sem a brisa, a cortina abaixou cobrindo-lhe a visão por um segundo. Quando voltou a ver, ela tinha a gravata em mãos e o sorriso protagonista de seus pesadelos. Não somente o sutiã, mas ela exibia muito mais com seus decotes usuais, entretanto, Junko agora tinha tudo exposto com os botões da blusa abertos e Komaeda lutava contra ceder à tentação de olhá-la. Ele resistiu bravamente até senti-la sentar em seu colo.

Intimidado pela proximidade, o Super Colegial Nível Sortudo olhou-a da cintura para cima, acompanhando a barriga alva, o busto modelado pelo sutiã de renda preta, os lábios com gloss borrado, alcançando por fim seus olhos falsos. Ela fechou as pernas dele com as próprias coxas para se sentar confortável, e sem perder o contato visual, voltou a beijá-lo. Junko moveu o quadril até ajeitar-se sobre Komaeda sentindo nenhum espaço entre seus corpos. Ele se deixava ser dominado e correspondia na medida do possível, mas além do beijo, não a tocava. Irritada, Enoshima tomou a destra dele, colocando-a em sua coxa e estimulando movimentos, apertando-a por cima que o levava a apertá-la a perna também. Aprofundando o beijo, Enoshima soltou dele a fim de deixá-lo fazer sozinho, e surpreendeu-se ao ver como aprendera rápido quando ele usou as duas mãos para apalpá-la em seguida.

Ele queria poder odiá-la por isso, odiá-la como odiava antes, porque o ódio que sentia agora, apesar de ainda existir, era dito da boca para fora. Tudo que Komaeda podia sentir era desejo. Desejo e desespero. Ele a odiava por tê-lo tornado naquilo, a culpa era de Junko Enoshima e não do seu falho plano.

Com as duas mãos postas em suas coxas, ele as acariciava sensual e suavemente, indo da extensão dos joelhos até a barra da saia curta. Sentiu Junko lhe invadir a boca com a língua, roçando-a pelos seus lábios, levando-o à beira do delírio. Inseguro, ele então deslizou as mãos por debaixo da saia, apertando com alento a área mais espessa da perna dela. Sua pele era tão macia que se limitava ao surreal, Nagito não conseguiu evitar subir as carícias. Ao tocar-lhe a barriga jurou tê-la sentido se arrepiar, então moveu primeiro os dedos encostando-os sutilmente a pele causando-lhe uma boa sensação. Ele cessou o beijo para lhe atacar a clavícula, ocupando as mãos com toques por todo o ventre e dorso dela, Komaeda achou que podia tomar o controle. Deslizou sua blusa para ter acesso aos ombros, quando sentiu com a boca a alça do sutiã, que o lembrou de algo conveniente que ainda não havia provado. Subiu as mãos pela cintura curvilínea de Enoshima até o relevo do busto, onde parou acanhado. Ele já estivera entre seus seios antes, vez ou outra ela o agarrava descuidado e o aninhava ao peito, a sensação era incrível, não se importaria de ser sufocado até a morte entre eles, mas tocá-los seria uma situação diferente, ele não sabia se devia. E enquanto se decidia inquieto, chamou a atenção dela que o observava já sabendo o que se passava em sua mente. Junko revirou os olhos, puxando as mãos dele e posicionando-as sobre seus seios.

Tomou fôlego para reagir, corado e surpreso, Nagito gostaria de saber o que fazer. A deusa do desespero lhe roubou mais um beijo que distraiu sua atenção. Ele só se deixava levar caso não pensasse muito sobre o assunto, se estivesse ocupado com ela lhe estimulando então não ligaria de lhe tocar. Ajeitando-se sobre seu colo, ela se ajoelhou sobre as pernas dele, causando uma dor incômoda e o fazendo morder os lábios, evitando assim reclamar. Certificando-se que ele a assistia, Enoshima puxou a camisa pelos ombros, fazendo-a deslizar pelos braços até cair no chão frio. Ela sentou-se novamente com as pernas o cercando, dessa vez seminua.

Komaeda fez menção de tirar o casaco também, mas Junko lhe deu um tapa sem explicações. Rindo, ela observou atenta o rosto pálido dele se enrubescer com a forma da sua mão direita. Ele não a questionou mesmo confuso. Como se segurasse um punhado pétalas, ternamente ela segurou sua face, rodeando-a com as mãos e tocando o local com os lábios sutilmente. Distribuiu beijinhos mais como carícias pela área afetada, e ele imaginou que fosse um pedido de desculpas silencioso. Ela roçou a boca por seus olhos lacrimejados, enxugando as lágrimas antes que caíssem, era tão suave, macio, ela o confortava e ele a odiava por aquilo. Junko chegou então ao seu ouvido, onde mordiscou e passou a língua pelo lóbulo antes de falar.

— Eu dou as ordens aqui. — inspirou e expirou sobre ele, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

Junko moveu os beijos para o pescoço dele, deixando uma trilha de saliva por onde percorria a língua. Ele via nada além do emaranhado dos fios loiros dela, mas suas mãos se mantinham de baixo da saia pelas suas coxas e traseiro. Ela puxou brutamente a jaqueta verde musgo pelos ombros dele, arrancando em simultâneo as duas mangas, e antes que pudesse protestar, ela rasgou a camiseta branca também. Com o peitoral agora exposto, Enoshima o abraçou de modo que uma das suas mãos alcançasse seu cabelo albino pela nuca e a outra corresse as unhas pelo tórax ainda dolorido do chute. Seus seios roçavam ao peito rígido e aquilo o deixava incrivelmente nervoso.

— Eu quero tanto te matar. — sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dele.

— Por quê? — sentia ela brincar com seus fios, enrolando aos dedos e puxando-os até se soltarem.

— Porque acho que te amo.

Era necessário somente uma gota de desespero para destruí-lo e somente duas pessoas para tornar o amor em desespero. Um ciclo vicioso, sem salvação, sem esperança. Se Enoshima lhe ordenasse se atirar da janela da classe, assim ele faria. Ela era sua gota de iniquidade, o que bastou em sua vida para ludibriá-lo numa utopia imprevisível chamada desespero. Seus beijos lhe faziam doente, mas ele a desejava mais.

Komaeda balbuciou ao tentar respondê-la, ouvir da semeadora do desespero que ela o amava lhe tirou a esperança. No entanto, ele parecia feliz em ter escutado aquilo. Junko desfez o abraço, e mantendo contato visual, ela puxou os braços nus de Nagito para trás da cadeira e os prendeu em um nó com sua própria gravata. Mantendo-o agora sob sua absoluta mercê, traçou uma linha imaginária pelo peitoral esguio de Nagito com as unhas enquanto ele observava sua mão. O Super Colegial Nível Sortudo mordeu o lábio inferior quando ela atingiu o cós da calça. Ele a sentiu abrir o botão e puxar o zíper do jeans, fechando os olhos com força ao senti-la o segurarsem cerimônias.

— Últimas palavras? — Junko perguntou sugando a curva entre seus ombros.

— _Você tem mãos lindas._

Komaeda arqueou a cabeça em prazer batendo a cabeça na parede de pedras atrás de si, e ouviu Monaka lhe chamar. Levou um segundo antes que tomasse noção de seu real cenário. Sentiu o pesar da corrente presa a coleira no pescoço, e viu a luva listrada jogada abaixo de sua perna entreaberta. Ele ainda tinha seu membro ereto sendo segurado por suas mãos, pela mão de Junko Enoshima. Ele arfou baixo, e completou a masturbação. Terminou levando a mão inutilizada da sua inimiga e amante a boca, sugando os dedos melados um a um, se ela estivesse ali certamente o exigiria aquilo mesmo.

Ele levantou-se e fechou a calça, cobrindo a mão canhota com a luva em seguida. Desejava ainda viver num mundo em que Junko vivesse, seu legado, o atual mundo em desespero não lhe bastava. Nagito precisava dela para pisar em si e o chamar de servo inútil, não poderia ver a esperança ressurgir sem que a rainha do desespero ruísse. Ela prolongava sua morte tortuosa, como em uma distanásia, e ele a necessitava por isso, mas havia deixado de amá-la ou odiá-la, ele apenas a desesperava.


End file.
